The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cercis canadensis, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Sjo’. ‘Sjo’ is an Eastern redbud tree grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new Cercis was discovered by the Inventor in March of 2001 in rural Riley County, Kans. as a naturally occurring branch mutation of an unnamed and unpatented plant of Cercis canadensis that was growing in a field production plot.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by chip budding onto Cercis canadensis rootstock by the Inventor in July of 2001 in rural Riley County, Kans. Asexual propagation by chip budding has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.